castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Arielle/Quest and gear guide
Primarily based on REGARDING ARIELLE: IN DEPTH GUIDE by Joyce Chung. Caveat * If you are a long time player, you may not be able to do the quests to get Arielle and her gear (shield, armor, and blade). * If these quests do not show up on your Land page in Castle Age, you can access them by using the links in this article. Getting Arielle ;Epic quest : Land of Mist Population Achievement Rewards: * Rescue 500 Rangers: +1 Skill Point and 1 Castle. $65,000 * Rescue 400 Rogues: +1 Skill Point and 10 Shortsword +1s. 3/1 * Rescue 350 Wizards: +1 Skill Point and 5 Fireballs. 5/0 * Rescue 10 Princesses: +1 Skill Point and the General, Arielle. : Quest Loot to Collect: Mystic Scrolls (10 scrolls). # Explore the wooded area surrounding the Elven Castle ( 5 Energy) #* A Special Event may occur here, where you must fight the shadows. #** If you receive this quest, choose Option #3 - "Engage the enemy in Battle!" ( 2 Stamina) # Head towards the fire ( 5 Energy) #* A Special Event may occur here, where you must fight the shadows. #** If you receive this quest, choose Option #3 - "Engage the enemy in Battle!" ( 2 Stamina) # Aid the Allied Rangers and Rogues to ensure their safety ( 5 Energy) # Remain in the outer campsite to aid the allied Rangers and seek Mystic Scrolls! ( 5 Energy) #* Keep repeating this step. #** A "Special Event" will randomly occur, where you can gain the Mystic Scrolls. #** Use the 3rd option - "Attack and Capture Ranger" ( 5 Energy). # #:You need 10 Mystic Scrolls - stay here until you have all 10. If you run out of turns before you have all 10, simply walk through the first steps to return to this spot and finish collecting scrolls. # Once you have 10 Mystic Scrolls, Find the Princess before... ( 5 Energy) # Search Tent ( 5 Energy) #* Keep repeating this step as well. #** A "Special Event" will randomly occur, where you can rescue the princess. #** 3rd option is recommended - "Save the princess with a Mystic Scroll while looting the Tent!" ( 5 Energy). #:Continue searching the tent until you have rescued all 10 princesses (watch your Mystic Scroll count go down). # Collect Bonuses - you will most likely complete this step multiple times while working toward rescuing the 10 princesses. At the end of 25 rounds, you are awarded the bonuses you have so far earned. You will not be awarded Arielle until you collect bonuses at the end of the final 25 rounds, even if you have already rescued the 10 princesses. If you have not rescued 10 at the end of that, restart the quest from beginning and click the options that leads you right to the end and keep rescuing her. NOTE: Every quest item, bonus item and population is cumulative. Don't worry if you need to restart it. Getting her shield ;Epic quest : Land of Water: Docks Population Achievement Rewards: * Capture 500 Warlocks: +1 Skill Point and 1 Lake Fortress. $150,000 * Capture 100 Knights: +1 Skill Point and 10 Longsword +1. 4/4 * Capture 400 Shamans: +1 Skill Point and 3 Dragonbanes. 5/5 * Capture 10 Assassins: +1 Skill Point and the . : Quest Loot to Collect: Dark Elixir (10 Elixirs) # Check the cabins surrounding the docks. ( 5 Energy) # Continue checking the docks. ( 5 Energy) #* You will get a "Special Event" here to battle the enemy Knight. #** Choose option 3: Engage the enemy in Battle! ( 2 Stamina) #** Higher chances of getting Dark Elixir. Stay here and continue until you get your 10 Elixirs. # Head to Merchant Ships! ( 5 Energy) # Search the Merchant Ships for the "Assassin". ( 5 Energy) #* You will also get a "Special Event" here. Move on if you don't get the event. #** Option 3 gives a chance for a Dark Elixir. Choose 1 and 2 if you don't want to spend your energy here. #** You can capture knights here if you want to get the skill points. # Head to the last ship... ( 5 Energy) # Search the last ship! ( 5 Energy) #* Keep repeating this step and look for "Special Event", where you can capture the Assassin. #** Choose 1st option "Use a Dark Elixir to Hypnotize the Enemy Forces!" ( 5 Energy). #** Continue searching until you have 10 Assassins. #**If you clicked wrong and went past the above steps before you have 10 elixirs... you can still get them here. Choose option 3 to attack. ( 4 Stamina) It will give 1 dark elixir. # Collect bonuses (including , if you have captured 10 Assassins). Get her armor and blade IMPORTANT NOTE: THE CAVES AND DARK TOWER QUESTS ARE LINKED. FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY. ;Epic quest : Land of Water: Caves ;Epic quest : Land of Water: Dark Tower Population Achievement Rewards: CAVES * Capture 800 Warlocks: +1 Skill Point and 2 Lake Fortresses. $150,000 * Capture 300 Knights: +1 Skill Point and 10 Longsword +1s. 4/4 * Capture 10 Golems: +1 Skill Point and 3 Dragon Talons. 6/6 * Capture 10 Champions: +1 Skill Point and the . : Quest Loot to Collect: Empty Crystals (15 crystals) Population Achievement Rewards: DARK TOWER * Capture 800 Warlocks: +1 Skill Point and 1 Sky Sanctuary. $200,000 * Capture 300 Knights: +1 Skill Point and 10 Longsword +1s. 4/4 * Capture 1200 Shadows: +1 Skill Point and 2 Demonic Circles. 9/6 * Capture 15 Maidens: +1 Skill Point and the . : Quest Loot to Collect: Maiden Soul (15 souls) + Golem Banes (10 banes) Part 1 ;Epic quest : Land of Water: Caves # Explore the caves. ( 5 Energy) #* "Special Event" will sometimes occur here. #** Choose to Engage enemy in Battle! ( 2 Stamina) for +5? EXP bonus. #** If going for Achievement "Capture 10 Golems: +1 Skill Point and 3 Dragon Talons. 6/6" Choose Capture the Golem with Golem Bane! '''(You will need 10 extra Golem Banes.) # '''Head toward the light source! ( 5 Energy) # Hurry past the Golems, avoiding detection. ( 5 Energy) #* If you get a "Special Event" here... #** Choose OPTION 2 ( 4 Stamina) for 1,000,000 gold (no Golem Banes here... sorry). # Head to the light... ( 5 Energy) # Explore Vault! ( 5 Energy) #* Keep Exploring until you get a "Special Event", where Champion appears to challenge you. #** Choose OPTION 3: Rush the Enemies with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members) ( 4 Stamina) #** Quest Loot: Empty Crystal. #** Repeat this step until you have collected 15 crystals. # After you have 15 crystals, PAUSE here.. go do Dark Tower quest. Don't finish this round first. ;Epic quest : Land of Water: Dark Tower # Click the hyperlink above and open in new tab... # Explore the lower levels. ( 5 Energy) #* "Special Event" may appear here. #** Choose OPTION 1: There is much darkness in the heart of every man. ( 5 Energy). #** Loot: +5? EXP or join you as a soldier (not important). # Head higher... ( 5 Energy) * "Continue exploring the lower levels." to capture more Warlocks and Knights for Achievement Rewards # Continue your ascent ( 5 Energy) # Remain in the middle of the tower. ( 5 Energy) #* Stay here and keep doing clicking the quest until "Special Event" appears, where you can capture the Maiden Shadow. #** Choose OPTION 1: Hold an Empty Crystal in her direction... (quest item: Maiden Soul - needs 15 Maiden Souls). #** You will need to repeat the quests to collect all 15 souls. # After you have all the 15 Maiden Souls, Head to the top... ( 5 Energy) # Explore Room. ( 5 Energy) #* Keep Exploring until you get the "Special Event". The Dark Maiden will appear here. PAY ATTENTION HERE! #** Choose OPTION 1: Shatter a Maiden Soul in her presence! ( 5 Energy) to Capture The Maiden! #** Capture 15 Maidens. You will need to repeat this many times to complete 15 captures as you may not capture a Maiden every time, the use of 15 Maiden Souls yields about 12 Maidens, be prepared to go get more Empties, fill them, and come back. #** Repeat the quest from beginning if needed, but proceed directly all the way to top without stopping in the middle, to complete all 15 captured Maidens. #* After you've captured 15 Maidens, either continue to Explore Room. ( 5 Energy) or start again at Dark Tower and get back to this point and repeat until you get the "Special Event" again. #** Choose OPTION 3: Rush the Enemy with overwhelming force (Requires 70 Army Members)! ( 4 Stamina) #**: This gives you a confirmed Golem Bane EVERYTIME. # #:NOTE ON GOLEM BANES: #:* Complimenting the Dark Maiden on her beauty can give a Golem Bane, but other times she embraces you and leaves 1 million gold... #:* You can also get the golem by attacking the Dark Maiden, and the Shadow Maiden often gets in your way redoing the quest... get 7 or 8 Golem Banes then go for the Dark Maiden; when the Shadow Maiden intervenes restarting the quest, compliment her and get the last few Golem Banes, saves a few hundred energy. #:* For those collectors while attacking the Shadow Maiden does get her, you get her anyway from collecting the Dark Maiden later on, so no need to waste the energy/stamina at that point. # Collect your reward including , if you captured 15 Maidens. Part 2 Assuming you have 10 Golem Banes, return to... ;Epic quest : Land of Water: Caves # Continue with Explore Vault! ( 5 Energy) #* Repeat that until you get the "Special Event" where the Champion appears. #** This time... choose OPTION 1: Use a Golem Bane to control the Golems and capture the Champion! #** You will need to repeat that multiple times or restart the whole quest until you have 10 Champions. If restart, choose the options that lead to the vault and continue collecting Champions. # Collect your rewards including , if you collected 10 Champions. Finally There you go... NOW you have Arielle AND her FULL SET! NOTE: The quest items all drop from "Special Events", so you need to keep doing the quests until that random EVENT pops out! Good Luck~!! Sources * REGARDING ARIELLE: IN DEPTH GUIDE (on Facebook) by Joyce Chung * Epic Quest Walkthrough (on Official Castle Age forums) by Death of Rats * Notes (on Facebook) from Arthur Niel Category:Strategy Guides